Ghosts in the Lamplight
by baited with hypotheses
Summary: Mangaverse. And what she wanted to do was run, so run she did. Run back to the life she had abandoned so long ago. OCx?
1. broken skylines

_**Heart no Kuni no Alice ; not mine.**_

**. . .**

**Ghosts in the Lamplight**

**i. **_broken skylines_

Cloudy amaranthine eyes gazed at the slowly falling snow. The sun had already set hours ago, leaving the young girl out in perpetual eventide; letting her drown in the pseudo-black hole filled with glitter and dust. The road back to Wonderland wasn't the safest of routes, and although it was filled with starlight and carried the scent of dreams, bandits and faceless figures would often capture poor, unsuspecting travelers and would steal all of their possessions.

The girl didn't dare light a candle in this poor excuse for a path in fear of being seen and captured again, but the darkness was ruining even her 20/20 vision. It was frightfully cold, too, as if the cracks in the pavement were releasing gelid mist monsters than would burn right through her. Summer tightened her weathered leather cloak around her as more bitter wind lashed her. She couldn't remember when the nights became so rough, but it had to be because of the Outsider who had just entered Wonderland.

Everything changed because of the Outsider, after all.

Even her sentence was changed. No more was she in exile for the unforgivable sins she had committed almost two years ago. She had received a letter from the Queen herself, telling her that she may return to Wonderland if she wished. But Summer had to go back alone. She had to go back to that false heaven without any guides that might actually help keep her alive.

She didn't even know herself if she should thank or condemn the Outsider. Should Summer be grateful because the Outsider had spared her from a lie – a _life_ – of hiding, or should she be wary because she was going back to the land whose residents once wanted her dead?

And dead – _truly_ dead, without a rebirth – she would have been, if it weren't for Her Majesty. The Queen, after all, had the final say in everything that transpired within her castle. '_Sometimes, that Vivaldi could be good for something_,' Summer chuckled to herself.

Another gust of wind caught her unaware, and her overly-sewn and overly-repaired knapsack fell onto the hard cobblestone ground. She cursed silently, hoping that the bandits – or whatever was hiding in the surrounding forests – did not hear the _very audible_ sound of her belongings crashing down.

She then heard the faint sound of footsteps, and Summer began to run, leaving her stuff behind. Ever since she was a kid, they would tell her to fight…but she had always chosen to flee. It was easier, more painless that way. Who cared if she was selfish? Summer had an important role (or, at least they brought her up making her believe her role was important) and she believed that gave her the license to do whatever the hell she wanted to.

And what she wanted to do was run, so run she did. _Run back to the life she had abandoned so long ago._

**. . .**

"Today's the day…" Vivaldi muttered to herself as the female cards began styling her hair. '_Today's the day that I would find the truth at long last_.'

"Today's the day!" The servants said amongst themselves, blissfully ignorant of the heavy, important meaning of those three words. But they would do anything – _anything_ – to please Her Majesty, even if it meant talking about such nonsense.

The cards then left, after Vivaldi's hair was perfectly fixed into that elaborate, pretzel-like hair do that distinguished her as the Queen of Hearts. Said Queen was then alone, her room silent and her heart tick-tocking so quickly she thought she would break it herself.

"Today's the day…" It was safe for her to come back now, because of Alice. Alice had changed everything….For the good, Vivaldi hoped; despaired.

**. . .**

The still-dark sky was glazed with soft columbine clouds, wistful and carefree like a Dove's feathers and was beginning to be stained with pearl-grey when she reached the steps towards Wonderland. Soft streetlights flickered on the corner of the side-walk, and cards of all shapes and sizes treated her as if she was an ordinary citizen.

'_Everything did change…everything wasn't like…__**before**_.'

_Before_…was it that long ago? It had been barely two years and Summer was already regarding the unfortunate past events the way someone whose spouse died ten years ago would think of it. Had Wonderland changed so much? She couldn't see the change physically, but she could _feel _it. The change, it was in the _air_. The wind still carried the scent of dried blood, yes, but it seemed…lighter, more compassionate. _As if love became a reality._

'_Love'_, she laughed, '_LOVE_.' Such a sick joke. Such a sick, _stupid _joke.

…But was it truly a joke? It _had_ to be, because no one in her world could love. Not even Vivaldi, who had spared her pitiful life without a second thought.

Summer glided along the empty streets thinking about nothing – especially not about _love_ or _before_; feeling nothing but the bittersweet change in the air.

**. . .**

It was almost time for mid-morning tea and still, the only person in the robin's egg blue tea room was Vivaldi herself. She had already threatened most of the servants that she would let their heads roll on the cherrywood floor if they didn't find her _before _tea-time. The clock read 9:37. Poor nameless cards would have to get their quote-and-quote hearts brought to Julius today.

_Julius_. An unbearable pang went through her. He was the reason she had to exile her, after all. If it wasn't for him and his _job_, Vivaldi would be able to continue living in her bubble with her so-called family. If it wasn't for him, she'd still be happy. Sure, Alice made her happy, but it was a different kind of happy – certainly not the kind of happy she felt being with the King and Summer.

"Your majesty, we cannot find her," A flushed card told her, all the anxiety in the world in his voice, "We've been looking for her _everywhere_!"

"Well, look for her again!" Vivaldi snapped, dropping her tea cup on the floor; letting it fragment into a myriad of beautiful pieces. "And if you come here without her again…."

The card – a 10 of Diamonds, she noted –nodded quickly as it left the room in haste.

**. . .**

The sun was already high up when Summer finally told herself the truth – she was indeed lost. She had considered asking for directions once or twice, but she was afraid of recognition. She may have given full amnesty, but people here didn't exactly forget and forgive. Heck, it would be miracle if they simply forgot. Wonderlanders weren't the nicest kind of people, but that was plain to see. Probably even the Outsider was able to notice it.

She then felt the sun boring down on her as she removed her thick winter cloak. Her dull heliotrope-hued hair was stingy and unkempt from two years of living in secret. She began tying her split-end-plagued strands into a simple ponytail. The clothes Summer wore were very practical but not-so-apt for a girl her standing.

And it was then – when she was asking the fates for stupid directions to get her to the castle – when an unfamiliar voice plunged a knife into her 'heart.'

"Hey!" Summer turned around to see a girl with ash blonde hair and an..._odd_… aura – _the Outsider_, she thought.

"Is that you," the Outsider asked, her ash blonde hair neatly fixed into a ribbon as she went closer to the once-exiled girl, "…Vivaldi?"


	2. infused

**ii.** infused

_Her bottomless, tear-glazed eyes were filled with so much pain Vivaldi just wanted to rip the image inside her mind and tear it to shreds. A mirrored version of the Queen herself was broken and bloody and bruised and chained not-so-kindly to a depressing incarnadine wall. _

"_What are you doing to her!?" She heard herself shriek at Julius as she clawed at him. Summer wasn't a killer! She would never do such immoral things! You've got to be mistaken! Don't do it, Julius!_

"_She admitted the crime herself…Your Majesty," He replied stiffly, biting back his own tears, as well. He, too, found it hard to believe that a thirteen-year-old girl was capable of killing more people than Ace. But she had even surrendered the bag of broken clocks she had for her 'collection.' All the evidence pointed to Vivaldi's own role-keeping 'sister,' Milady Summer._

"_Well, don't keep her locked here like…like some ANIMAL!" Sure, the Queen of Hearts was downright mean and often ordered people to do things for her, but Julius had never heard her exclaim with so much raw emotion. "Let her go or…or it's off with your head!" _

"_You know the rules, Vivaldi…Summer had tried to break them; she needs to pay the consequences of her actions…" _

"_Just…Just let her go, Julius." Vivaldi's voice had grown softer as the tears fell down from her eyes more steadily. "We'll…send her away, or something….Just…Don't lock her up. Please, Julius."_

_**Please**__—_

**. . .**

Vivaldi awoke because of the sound of _another_ tea cup breaking. The sweet tea spilled onto the wooden floor as Vivaldi swore. Summer…where _was_ she? It was dusk once more, and the sun was already departing. She should be here by now. And yet, the only living (for the lack of a more apt term) being inside the tea room was the Queen herself.

Vivaldi wasn't a particularly patient woman since she was used to always getting what she wanted, but she was willing to make exceptions. She promised herself she would wait for her sister until...until she couldn't wait anymore.

So Vivaldi then closed her jeweled amethyst orbs, yearning for halcyon sunsets in her dreams.

**. . .**

"I'm not…who you think I am…" Summer inched away from the Outsider, wincing at the use Vivaldi's name.

"Oh, I'm sorry…I thought you were…Never mind," The Outsider replied, a sheepish grin on her naïve, pretty face, "I believe I haven't seen you around before. My name's Alice. Who are you?"

"My name is not of your concern…Outsider," Summer told her coldly, as the violet-haired girl started walking away. She finally understood why everything had changed. This…Outsider – _Alice_, she corrected herself – radiated with kindness and genuine concern that nobody in Wonderland could ever dream of possessing. She finally grasped why she was allowed to return; why she could live life normally. It was all because of this girl.

And she didn't know if she felt safe…or extremely frightened. Her destiny was in this complete stranger's hands and Alice herself didn't know – _yet_ – what power she had over Wonderland. Maybe the game would finally end and there would finally be a winner…

Summer stopped, realizing she might be able to trust the Outsider. Her heart was pure, untainted by the Wonderland. She was…different and maybe difference was what Wonderland needed. "Alice…It seems that my mind has changed its decision. I am Summer."

"Okay…" Alice replied, unsure of what to say. _Summer_…she looked freakishly like Vivaldi, except…icier, more distant. As if she had done something extremely…_wrong_…that life had jaded her this way.

"Where are you headed to, Summer?" She continued, hoping for a normal conversation. No, a normal conversation in Wonderland was impossible. Alice just hoped that Summer wouldn't point a gun in her face or try to kill her.

"…I believe I'm headed for the castle…" Summer replied, her voice seemingly far away. Alice then decided that she would be able to befriend this odd girl…for now, anyway. Things would surely change if Summer would attempt to stab her with a knife.

"Oh, alright…Would you like me to bring you there?" Alice was simply doing this deed out of pity, for she did not want to visit the Castle of Hearts. Peter might cling to her – _as usual_ – like a little boy would cling to his Mommy.

"If it isn't much trouble, Alice…It seems that…I've lost my way…" Summer often glanced at the houses and shops. '_As if she once belonged here…._' Alice thought.

"Oh, no! It's not much trouble at all, Summer. We're almost there, anyway, see?" Alice pointed at the beautiful building in front of her. The epitome of the word 'castle.'

'_When did we get here…? I was sure I was stuck in a labyrinthine place just a few seconds ago…_'

"Well, here we are! I'm sorry I can only take you up to this point, but Julius needs me to help him with his work….Bye, Summer!" And in less than a second, Alice was nothing but a faint shadow, gone.

_Julius_. His name alone made her blood boil. Perhaps it was wrong for her to trust Alice. Or perhaps Alice didn't know the truth. Summer sincerely hoped for the latter. Julius Monrey…was an evil man.

**. . .**

"Your Highness!" The shouts and screams of the stupid cards awoke Vivaldi from the only nice dream she had in ages. She was with Summer – sweet, innocent Summer – and the King – the stupid, stupid man she couldn't help but not love. They were picnicking in the amusement park, eating sandwiches and drinking tea. Summer cried in the rollercoaster, but her older sister had cheered her up with throwing banana cream pies at the moronic rabbit. And now, her beautiful, once-upon-a-time dream evaporated. Gone. _Kaput_.

"What _is _it?" There was no point in feigning care.

"Milady Summer has arrived." The elegantly carved door opened, revealing a travel-worn-out young girl with purple hair and eyes.

"Summer…!" Vivaldi ran, almost tripping over the shards of broken cups and her gown. She enveloped Summer in a long hug only a caring older sister could give.

"Vivaldi," Summer hugged her back, crying. Until now, she had never noticed how much she had missed her sister. She had never slept much outside of Wonderland, fearing that the nightmares would take over her and turn her into some sort of demon. As if she wasn't one already.

"I'm…I'm so glad you're home…" Vivaldi whispered as she let go of the younger girl, "Come on and sit down. Let's have some tea."

**. . .**

"So that's how much things have changed, Summer." Vivaldi said, holding a stuffed panda as she drank her tea.

"Even White has changed, huh…It's amazing what Outsiders can do to this place." Summer nodded to no one in particular as she took a bite from a raspberry scone. She couldn't imagine gun-happy Peter turning into some sort of Alice-worshipping psycho-stalker.

"ALICE~! Oh, Alice, I LOVE YOU! Where are you, my love?"

"Speak of the devil." Vivaldi muttered, annoyance clearly heard in her voice.

The door then burst open, revealing a very…_different_ Peter White, "Hey, Vivaldi, have you seen Alice? The guards said she was he—"

"It's…_you_." Peter said, his voice turning soft in shock. He just didn't know what to say. "I thought you were…_dead_."

"Oh, right…That would be my fault, Summer," Vivaldi explained, "When you were banished and sent to God-knows-where, we had to tell the rest of Wonderland that you were killed…permanently by Ace. Only Julius, Ace and I knew the truth."

"But the truth…Well, it seems to be tricking us all, huh?" Vivaldi continued, a graceful— but seemingly _forced_— smile on her flawless face, "Oh, well…Peter, would you like to join us for tea?"


End file.
